Warrior Cats Wiki:Character Art/Abgelehnte Bilder
Hier werden alle Bilder aufgelistet, die abgelehnt wurden oder nicht weiter gemalt wurden. Bilder die nach 7 Tagen nicht bearbeitet werden werden hier aufgeführt und nach weiteren 7 Tagen gelöscht. Bumblepaw Datei:Bumblepaw.by.Keks.pngErstmals habe ich mich an seinem Bild auf der Seite gehalten aber die Streifen sind so ... :/ - 13:00, 22. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Die Streifen sind noch etwas durcheinander sonst aber gut ;) 13:40, 22. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ich kann korallenstern nur zustimmen 85.179.200.23 17:52, 23. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich stimme auch zu. 18:36, 23. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich stimme den anderen dreien zu, aber die Streifen haben i-wie alle die gleiche Form damit meine ich das sie immer von oben nach unten gehen und dann wieder hoch. Wenn ich mich richtih umsehe sieht es bei anderen anders aus. 11:49, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Das ist so wegen dem CotC-Bild.- 12:24, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Sry Aber die Streifen sind von der Anordnung her noch nicht ganz wie bei seinem Bild. 17:43, 7. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bitte ablehnen- 14:31, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Abgelehnt, auf Wunsch des Users - 12:40, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Fetzohr Datei:Tornear.png 15:51, 22. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wow *-* 85.179.200.23 14:51, 23. Dez. 2012 (UTC) 20:34, 23. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Also ich finde das Brustshading könntest du noch etwas reduzieren und das Shading am Schweif und dem rechten Vorderbein solltest du denke ich noch ein bisschen verwischen... 13:46, 28. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *Geänder, wiki muss überschreiben ^^ 14:28, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Seine Augen sind zu blass und außerdem violett. Keine katze hat violette Augen. mfg anonymer user :Abgelehnt, da nicht weiter bearbeitet - 12:40, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Stoatpaw Datei:Stoatpaw.pngHoffe, diesmal hab ich alles richtig gemacht...Dornenblüte (Diskussion) 20:13, 22. Dez. 2012 (UTC)Dornenblüte Bild wird abgelehnt, da die Überschrift nicht richtig formatiert wurde - 17:33, 23. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Abgelehnt, siehe oben - 12:40, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Glanzblüte Datei:Glanzblüte.byWaschmittel.png Alter die Schnauze :| 17:21, 23. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Die schwarz-weiß Version ist nicht nötig ^^ Ansonsten finde ich, die Schnauze könnte ein wenig runder sein, sie sieht sehr gezackt aus - 17:28, 23. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *Geändert sieht immernoch scheiße aus XD Wiki muss überschreiben -.- 17:46, 23. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Eine Frage: was ist das an der Schnauze ???? Sry wenn ich euch jetzt nerve, weil das eigentlich jeder wissen sollte .....85.179.200.23 17:56, 23. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sie hat eine flache Schnauze, wie eine Perserkatze, verstehst du? Und außerdem steht das auf ihrer Seite. 17:59, 23. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Achsoooooo danke für die Auskunft :) 85.179.200.23 18:03, 23. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ''Hammer *.* 85.179.200.23 18:03, 23. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Die Tigerung ist etwas gerade (ja, wenn jetzt wieder kommt "Ich hab es genau übernommen", egal, es ist die Wahrheit...) Außerdem malt man so keine flachen Schnauzen *hust* *Katzenbuch mit Perserfoto vor sich liegen hab* Dornenblüte (Diskussion) 10:19, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC)Dornenblüte ich stimme dornenblüte zu :( 78.51.204.61 10:25, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ''@Dornenblüte: Wegen den Streifen, das werde ich ändern, aber bei der Schnauze, schau dir mal die flachen Schnauzen von Brokenstar und Yellowfang an... 10:53, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde die Streifen sehen etwas unecht aus und sind zu groß... sry :( . aber das shading is ganz gut:) 11:16, 26. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich gebe Sprenkel recht :/ 11:53, 27. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Abgelehnt, da nicht weiter bearbeitet - 12:40, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hal Datei:Hal.by.Flocke.png Ihr dürft gerne kritisieren, das is nämlich das erste Bild von ner getigerten Hauskatze seit Langem... 12:18, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, aber müssen nicht die Ohren auch geshadet werden, also das Innere? 11:18, 26. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich stimm Sprenkel dazu, nur du und Koralle müsstet euch vielleicht absprechen wie ihr die beiden Aussehen lassen wollte, da Hal und Ragged ja gleich aussehen sollen (vom Zottelfell mal abgesehen) 19:39, 26. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich stimme zu 11:54, 27. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Abgelehnt, wegen Abstimmung - 12:40, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Fuchsjunges ~ Schülrversion Datei:Foxpaw.by.Keks.pngSo hier noch ein CA :D Diesmal Foxpaw und ja es.ist.scheiße :| - 18:36, 29. Dez. 2012 (UTC) sieht zwar schon toll aus, aber ich finde, dass das Shading an den Beinen und am Schweif zum einen zu viel ist und dass du es noch ein bisschen mehr verwischen solltest Mondflügel (Diskussion) 13:07, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Im großen und Ganzen ist es wunderschön *-* muss ich schon zugeben, aber das shading find ich viel zu hart, also an der Brust und am Kinn... und am Schweif auch eig. fast überall...sry. und da das kleine Teil...ähm.. das rechte hinterbein, das, das man nicht sieht das "dreieck" (sag ich jetzt einfach mal) da ist nichts, ich meie ich könnte mich irren, aber ich glaub da muss noch was hin und wieso ist die linke Vorderpfote viel dunkler als die anderen?. LG- 02:13, 2. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Das ist das Shading x3 .- 12:25, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bitte ablehnen- 14:30, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Abgelehnt, siehe oben - 12:40, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Kaulquappe Datei:Kaulquappe_by_Diamond.png Ich finde ihn i-wie nicht schön :/ Ich finde es schön :) 85.178.229.52 16:54, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich finde es ok. 21:06, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hey Krähe, und du unangemeldeter User darf ich in den Club der dieses Bild schön findet? :D 23:10, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) obwohl die figur so dunkel ist, sticht die schattierung dierecht ins auge. Find ich gut ^^ Weißpfote (Diskussion) 01:23, 5. Jan. 2013 (UTC)weißpfote Bild wird abgelehnt weil Kaulquape nie erwachsen wurde und deshalb eine Streunerjungesvorlage braucht, die es allerdings noch nicht gibt. 09:52, 5. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Nur mal so ne Frage, nicht übel nehmen, ich bin einfach nur dumm |D aber darfst du überhaupt Bilder ablehnen, Gewitter? :) (nicht bös gemeint, will einfach nur schlauer werden ;) ) Na ja, Star hätts auch machen können... Es wäre so oder so abgelehnt worden...Und Topas hats unten auch gemacht... 16:03, 5. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bild wird abgelehnt, da Kaulquappe nie Erwachsen wurde und er nur eine Streuner- bzw. Einzelläuferjungenversion braucht. 17:56, 7. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Abgelehnt, siehe oben - 12:40, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Grasspelt Datei:Grasspelt_by_Diamond.png Wer das Bild schrecklich findet, begrüße ich im Club XD Sry Diamant, aber dein Bild wird abgelehnt, da Grasspelt bereits im CA zur Bewertung steht... 11:16, 5. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Topas für dich gilt das selbe wie für Gewitter: Bitte überlasst es uns Admins, Bilder abzulehnen ^^ 18:00, 7. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bild wird abgelehnt, da bereits eine Version von Grasspelt hier zur Bewertung steht. 18:00, 7. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Abgelehnt, siehe oben - 12:40, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Cloudy Sun Datei:Cloudy_Sun_by_Diamond.png....:| Ich habe guguckt, Cloudy Sun ist hier (glaub ich) noch nicht drin, wenn ja habe ich sie übersehen. Ich versuche sie auch schon ohne Bewertungen zu verbessern^^ ich finde das ergraute maul iist ziehmlich schwarz geworden und du müsstest sie eher orange machen dann wäre das bild perfekt schön ^^ könntest allerdings noch das graue um den mund ein wenig verwischen :D 92.227.72.151 13:19, 5. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Geändert (Ferllfarbe) Hä? Kannst du mir bitte nochmal sagen was ich machen soll? :O ''Du hast es warschinlich jetzt selbst rausgefunden :D Schön geworden ^^ 92.227.72.151 14:31, 5. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Sry, aber man sieht das Shading kaum, wenn es überhupt geshadet ist und auch die Augen könnten mehr geshadet werden. < '''Geändert (Shading)' Bild wird abgelehnt, da Cloudy Sun nic ht als Sharpclaw vorkam und dieses Version deswegen überflüssig ist 15:49, 5. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bei benötigte CA's steht ausdrüglich "Shrapclaw"! Gewitter, ist ja nett dass du helfen willst, aber es ist die Aufgabe der Admins die Bilder abzuhlenen. Diamantenherz, stimmt, dass ist ein Fehler, deshalb wirst du dafür auch keinen Bannpunkt bekommen weil du keine Schuld daran hast ''- 18:39, 5. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :''Abgelehnt, da nicht benötigt - 12:40, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Eschenkralle thumb|left|Eschenkralle Also ich hab versucht mal ein Charaktere Art zu machen. Hallo erstmal.Ich weiß das es eigentlich die Aufgabe der Admins ist aber ich will ja nur helfen und will diesen User aufmerksam auf Fehler machen! Also erstens hast du keine UNterschrift hinterlassen!Das machst du mit vier Tilden ~~*~~ ohne den Stern 2.Das Bild ist nicht als Original eingefügt,ist nicht transperent,hat kein Shading,hat noch |thumb und |left dran Ich gebe dir ein Tipp: Guck dir die Tutorials von Tautropfen an und male mit GIMP' 16:37, 9. Jan. 2013 (UTC) (Nochmal ein Sry an die Admins, aber ich wollte ja nur Hinweise geben >:( ) :Es ist völlig in Ordnung, wenn ihr den Usern ihre Fehler aufzeigt und am besten noch erklärt, nur einfach selbstständig das Bild abzulehnen ist nicht so gut ^^ Froststern, auch wenn Keksauge dir die Fehler schon aufgezeigt hat, empfehle ich dir doch, dir nocheinmal die Regeln aufmerksam durchzulesen ^^ 16:57, 9. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bild wird abgelehnt, da der Name nicht verlinkt ist, der Zeichner nicht unterschrieben hat, Das Bild nicht transparent und schattiert ist, nicht die Originalgröße hat und das |thumb und |left noch an der Datei ist 16:57, 9. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Abgelehnt, siehe oben - 12:40, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC)